herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Kirby
Eric Kirby is a central character in . He is portrayed by . Story Eric Kirby is a 12-year-old dinosaur enthusiast who becomes stranded on infamous Isla Sorna after a parasailing accident. He has to survive, completely alone, on the island for eight weeks, using only his intelligence and knowledge as weapons. Since his parents, Paul and Amanda Kirby, fail to get any help from either the US or Costa Rica government to rescue him, they resort to invite Alan Grant, thus starting all the events in the movie. Although at first, Grant doubts that Eric is still alive, he soon discovers that the boy has managed to survive. Eric saves Grant from a pack of Velociraptors and takes him to his hiding place (an overturned supply truck). Being a dinosaur lover, Eric immediately recognizes the paleontologist and the two start forming a friendly relationship, especially after Grant learns that Eric doesn't like Ian Malcolm either. Later, Eric is reunited with his parents and saved by Billy Brennan from a flock of murderous Pteranodons. In the end, he leaves the island with his parents; although unstated, it is hinted that Paul and Amanda reconcile and get married again. In fact, in a deleted scene from Jurassic Park III, the two of them kiss and decide to come back together for Eric, who watches them in delight. Personality and traits When Eric Kirby was 13, he showed great intelligence and survival skills for his age, being able to survive on Isla Sorna for 8 weeks without being killed by the island's dangerous inhabitants. Some examples include of his skills are using Tyrannosaurus rex urine to detour smaller carnivorous dinosaurs like Compsognathus, learning to use gas grenades against the Raptors, and simply acquiring food with prehistoric predators lurking. Eric also had an interest in dinosaurs, which helped him survive on Isla Sorna. Production and development The first drafts of Jurassic Park III had a kid named Miles that was the son of an actual millionaire. This character would later evolve into the definitive script's Eric Kirby. Jurassic Park: Adventures After the release of , a trilogy of books by fiction writer Scott Ciencin were released; called , these short novels focused on Eric Kirby as their main character. It must be noted that these books are not considered canon within the Jurassic Park universe. In Jurassic Park Adventures, Eric Kirby is once again shown to be an extremely brave person, saving other's lives in several occasions. He is also depicted as being a celebrity due to his writing "Survivor", a book re-telling some of his adventures on Isla Sorna. However, he keeps being humble and unconceited and is confused when a younger kid named Josh seems to worship him and expect impossible things from him. The first book, , tells part of the story of Eric's eight weeks stranded on Isla Sorna. The novel is told in the first person, with Eric being the narrator. He is practically the only human character in the story, for his mother and Ben Hildebrand are only briefly featured at the start of the book. The second and third book focus not only on Eric, but also on Alan Grant, and in their relationship. Eric is shown to hold a great respect and affection to Alan Grant, and Alan admires Eric's intelligence and courageousness, but they often have trouble due to opposed points of view on different subjects, often relating to the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna. Of all the other characters of Jurassic Park III, only Amanda Kirby plays an important role in one of the books, . All three books take place shortly after the events in Jurassic Park III, with Eric being 13 years old in the three of them. LEGO Jurassic World Eric Kirby is a playable character in the video game . He is able to camouflage to get past dinosaurs and use urine to detour small groups of Compsognathus. Toys An action figure of Eric Kirby was released after the film, among other characters. Eric's figure came with a Pteranodon that could close its talons on the boy's shoulders just as in the movie. The figure is widely regarded as being one of the best in the series due to its actual resemblance to the film character, whereas the figures some other characters like Paul Kirby didn't bear any resemblance to their film counterparts. In an interview related to Jurassic Park, Trevor Morgan joked once that his friends bought Eric Kirby's action figure, then fed it to their dogs. Trivia *Out of all the teen/or children characters, Eric is the only one who actually had to live and adapt to the island. Another thing that makes Eric stand out as a survivalist he survived on the island alone. Characters like Lex Murphy, Tim Murphy, and Kelly Malcolm all stayed on the islands only for about two days; and they had adult protection. Gray and Zach Mitchell were only on the island for a few hours in Jurassic World. Eric, however, survived on one of the islands for 8 weeks by himself and without anyone's assistance. *Ironically, Eric's actor, Trevor Morgan, had starred in Barney's Great Adventure years earlier, a drastically different encounter with dinosaurs. External links * ** * Navigation Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honorable Category:Selfless